


Surprise

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker





	Surprise

Simon had always figured he’d be limping the day after he and Jayne finally hooked up.

He turned, biting back a smile as Jayne tried valiantly to put his pants on without wincing.

He couldn’t have been more surprised the night before when Jayne had suddenly grabbed him, dragged him into his room and in a fit of passion, ripped both their clothes off.

Simon had parted his legs and waited, but then he’d heard, “Want you inside me, Simon,” and….

Yeah.

Now, Jayne was the one limping and Simon…well, Simon had been surprised but had absolutely no complaints whatsoever.


End file.
